wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wśród Łotyszów/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wśród Łotyszów Oskarżenie. Dnia poprzedniego w Rydze już od rana rozeszła się wiadomość o zbrodni w szynku „pod złamanym hakiem”. Ofiara jej, inkasent Poch, lubiony był i znany powszechnie. Widywano go codzień, jak szedł z torebką w ręku, trzymając pod pachą pugilares przytwierdzony do pasa za pomocą miedzianego łańcuszka, raniutko po odbiór należności firmy. Wesoły, usłużny nie miał wcale nieprzyjaciół, nic naraził się nigdy nikomu. Dzięki pracowitości i systematycznemu trybowi życia uciułał sobie mały fundusik i mógł wreszcie pomyśleć o założeniu domowego ogniska. Długie narzeczeństwo z Zofją Adelin miało się zakończyć ślubem w dniu 18-go kwietnia. Na uroczystość weselną były już zaproszone obie rodziny, wszyscy znajomi i przyjaciele. Państwo Johansenowie również mieli być obecni. I nagle pan młody pada pod sztyletem mordercy… O strasznym tym ciosie biedna Zofja dowiedziała się zupełnie niespodziewanie, bez przygotowania. Przeglądając dziennik natrafiła na lakoniczną depeszę z Parnawy, pomieszczoną w kronice wypadków. Straciła przytomność pod wpływem hiobowej wieści. Sąsiedzi zbiegli się na pomoc, i przywołali do życia. Znajomi otoczyli ją współczuciem, zasypywali serdecznemi słowy, lecz nieszczęśliwa kobieta wyglądała zupełnie złamana. Imię mordercy pokrywała dotąd tajemnica najgłębsza. Wszyscy się spodziewali, że śledztwo w szynku „pod złamanym hakiem” wykryje ślady złoczyńcy, którego cały ogół potępiał z oburzeniem najwyższem. Wszyscy twierdzili, że powinna spotkać go kara jaknajsroższa – ciężkie roboty w kopalniach syberyjskich.W Rosyi kara śmierci istnieje tylko dla przestępców politycznych. Tymczasem zwłoki inkasenta przewieziono do Rygi. Pan Franciszek Johansen postanowił urządzić wspaniały pogrzeb na koszt firmy. 16-go kwietnia rano major Verder stawił slę w kancelaryi policmajstra, pułkownika Ragenowa, który go wyczekiwał z niecierpliwością Najlepsi agenci gotowi już byli do drogi. Władze bowiem pragnęły rozpocząć poszukiwania jaknajprędzej. Major Verder złożył sprawozdanie z przebiegu śledztwa, rozwodząc się szeroko nad warunkami, w jakich zbrodnia została popełniona i podkreślając poszlaki ciążące na nieznajomym. – Widzę ze wszystkiego – zauważył pułkownik, – że zdaniem pana sprawcą tego jest nieznajomy podróżny. – Niewątpliwie, panie pułkowniku. – Czy w zachowaniu się szynkarza Kroffa nie zauważyłeś pan nic podejrzanego? – W pierwszej chwili, oczywiście, przychodziło nam na myśl, że mordercą może być również Kroff. Po zbadaniu jednak rysów na ścianie zewnętrznej, obejrzeniu wyłamanej okiennicy i skrzywionego pogrzebacza doszliśmy do przekonania, że wątpliwości nie może być żadnych. – W każdym razie należałoby rozciągnąć nadzór nad Kroffem… – W szynku pozostawiłem dwu agentów, którzy mają rozkaz śledzić szynkarza w dzień i w nocy. – A zatem – badał Ragenow – nie przypuszczasz pan nawet, że zabójstwo mógł popełnić jakiś włóczęga, który dziwki burzliwej nocy wdarł się do pokoju inkasenta? – Nie chciałbym być posądzony o jakieś uprzedzenie, powzięte z góry, zdaje mi się jednak, że wszystkie poszlaki, skierowane przeciwko towarzyszowi podróży Pocha, mają wartość pewników niezbitych. – Zatem przekonanie pańskie jest już ustalone? – Tak jest. Podziela je w zupełności doktór Paulin, sędzia Kerstorf i bankier Johansen. Zwróć pan tylko uwagę, jak bardzo owemu podróżnemu zależało na zachowaniu incognita. I pierwszego wieczora i nazajutrz rano otulał się kapturem starannie. – Czy wychodząc z szynku „pod złamanym hakiem” nie powiedział dokąd się udaje? – Nie, panie pułkowniku. – Czy nie jest możliwe przypuszczenie, że celem jego podróży była Parnawa? – Owszem … ale bilet wziął do Rewla. – Czy policya parnawska nie zauważyła nikogo podejrzanego w dniu 14 go lub 15-go kwietnia? – Nikogo – oświadczył kategorycznie major Verder, pomimo że śledziła wszystkich z czynnością większą niż zwykle. Ten człowiek zagadkowy przepadł jak kamień w wodzie… Czy ukrył się w Parnawie?… Czy zemknął gdzieś dalej?… Niewiadomo… dosyć, że zatarł za sobę wszelkie ślady… – Istotnie – zauważył policmajster – blizkość portów mogła mu ułatwić ucieczkę… – To mu opóźni ucieczkę – przerwał major – dotąd bowiem ani w zatoce Ryskiej żegluga się nie rozpoczęła, żaden z portów nie jest jeszcze wolny od lodów. Jeżeli więc ów nieznajomy chce odpłynąć morzem, czeka zapewne na pierwszy statek w jednym z miast nadbrzeżnych, w Parnawie lub w Rewlu… – A dlaczego nie w Rydze? – przerwał pułkownik Ragenow. – Mnie się zdaje, że właśnie wrócił tutaj, sądząc, że w ten sposób łatwiej zmyli policję… – To ostatnie przypuszczenie wydaje mi się nie mniej prawdopodobne – odparł major Verder. – Pomimo to jednak rozkazałem agentom rewidować starannie wszystkie statki, odpływające z Rygi. Żegluga rozpocznie się najprędzej w końcu tygodnia, mam więc czas jeszcze na wzmocnienie dozoru policyjnego we wszystkich częściach miasta i w samym porcie. Policmajster pochwalił wszystkie środki, które zamierzał przedsiębrać major, rozciągając je na cały obszar prowincyi Nadbaltyckich. Co do przebiegu badania sądowego byli spokojni, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że na zdolnościach i sumienności Kerstorfa polegać mogli najzupełniej. Ragenow po tej rozmowie nie wątpił już wcale, że zbrodnię popełnił tajemniczy podróżny. Lecz w jaki sposób go odnaleźć?… Jak stwierdzić jego tożsamość, skoro go nie znał ani Kroff ani Brok?… Żaden z nich nie mógł nawet powiedzieć, czy człowiek ten był młody czy stary… nie mówiąc już o imieniu i nazwisku… Działać trzeba po omacku. Niewiadomo zupełnie, w którą stronę zwrócić agentów… Zkąd oczekiwać promyka światła, mogącego rozjaśnić te ciemności. Tego samego rana doktor Paulin po zredagowaniu protokołu sądowo-lekarskiego udał się do kancelaryi sędziego Kerstorfa. – Cóż, jakie wieści? – zapytał. – Żadnych – odparł sędzia z westchnieniem. Paulin pożegnał Kerstorfa i postanowił odwiedzić Ozolinów. W drodze spotkał się z konsulem Delaporte. Rozmowa skierowała się odrazu na temat sensacyjnej zbrodni. – Nie ulega wątpliwości – zgodził się konsul, że sprawa jest niesłychanie ciemna. Nawet przypuszczając, że istotnie mordercą jest ów tajemniczy nieznajomy, w jaki sposób odszukać jego ślady?… Pan, panie doktorze, zdajesz się przywiązywać wielkę wagę do faktu, że nóż opatrzony był skówką ze sprężyną, która pozostawiła odcisk na ciele, dokoła rany… – Czy uda się jednak odnaleźć ten nóż?… – Kto wie – odparł doktor. – Ha, przyszłość to pokaże… Czekajmy więc – zgodził się doktor. – Ale, ale… czy nie masz pan jakich wieści o Ozolinie? – O Matiasie? – zapytał doktor. – Jakież mogą być wieści, skoro go niema w domu?!… – To dziwne! – zauważył konsul…– Ten nagły wyjazd zastanawia mnie coraz więcej… – Tak, to szczególne – potwierdził Paulin. – Do dnia wczorajszego panna Ozolin nie miała jeszcze ani jednego listu. – Idźmy razem do Marty! – zadecydował Paulin. – Może dzisiaj odebrała jakąś wiadomość… A może i Matias już wrócił?… Zaraz na prawo skręcili w ulicę, gdzie mieszkał profesor. Po upływie paru chwil stali już u drzwi na których wisiała kartka z napisem: Matias Ozolin. Zadzwonili. Otworzyła służąca, młoda Łotewka. Na zapytanie, czy Marta może ich przyjąć – odpowiedziała twierdząco i wprowadziła do sali. – Marta powitała gości z widocznem zadowoleniem. – Czy ojciec nie wrócił, drogie dziecko?– zapytał doktór. – Nie – odparła młoda dziewczyna krótko. Blada jej i smutna twarzyczka zdradzała niepokój szalony. – Nie miała pani jakich wieści? – zapytał konsul. Marta potrząsła przecząco głową. – Przyznać trzeba, że cała ta wycieczka jest dziwnie tajemnicza – zawyrokował doktór. – Byleby tylko ojca nie spotkało nic złego – szepnęła wzruszona – od jakiegoś czasu straszne wypadki w Inflantach zdarzają się tak często… – No, dziecko, nie należy nigdy przesadzać. Dzięki Bogu można jeszcze podróżować bezpiecznie… Prawda, że parę dni temu także popełniono zabójstwo w okolicach Parnawy… morderca nieznany, lecz ofiarą jest inkasent z banku Johansenów… – Widzisz zatem, szanowny przyjacielu, że moje obawy są uzasadnione – przerwała Marta.– Już czwarty dzień mija, a ojciec nie wraca… Mimowoli dręczy mnie przeczucie jakiegoś nieszczęścia… – Ależ, Marto, uspokój się – rzekł doktor, biorąc ją za ręce… – staraj się panować nad sobą… doprawdy, nie poznaję ciebie… zawsze miałaś tyle hartu, tyle energii… Przecież ojciec uprzedził ciebie, że dni parę będzie poza domem… – Czy pan to wszystko mówi serjo? – zapytała dziewczyna, patrząc mu w oczy badawczo. – Ależ, naturalnie, moje dziecko… nie widzę powodu do obaw… dziwię się tylko, co mogło twego ojca skłonić do wyjazdu… Pokaż mi jeszcze tę kartkę, którą do ciebie napisał… oczywiście, jeżeli ją zachowałaś… – Mam ją nawet przy sobie – odparła Marta, wyjmując z kieszeni zmięty bilecik. Paulin odczytał go uważnie, następnie oddał konsulowi. Obaj jednak nic nie mogli wywnioskować z kilku lakonicznych słów, które profesor nakreślił do córki z widocznym pośpiechem. – Więc nawet cię nie uścisnął przed odjazdem? – zapytał. – Nie, doktorze. Wieczorem zauważyłam, że był jakiś roztargniony… – Dnia tego wrócił później niż zwykle… pamiętasz, doktorze? – zapytał konsul. – Mówił, że lekcya się przeciągnęła… – Co prawda – wyznał Paulin – już od paru miesięcy wydawał mi się zakłopotanym, zamyślonym… Co robił po naszym wyjściu, Marto? – zwrócił się do młodej dziewczyny. – Powiedział mi dobranoc i poszedł do swego pokoju… – Może miał jaką wizytę w swym gabinecie – zapytał doktor. – Ależ nie, doktorze. Jestem nawet pewna, że się zaraz udał na spoczynek, przez cały wieczór bowiem z pokoju jego nie doszedł mnie żaden hałas. – Może po naszym wyjściu doręczono mu jakiś list? – Nie, doktorze, ręczyć mogę, że nie przychodził nikt. Byłabym przecież słyszała stuk otwieranych drzwi. – A zatem, kiedyśmy byli u was, projekt wyjazdu był już postanowiony? – To nie ulega wątpliwości – wtrącił konsul. – Powiedz mi jeszcze, Marto, czy nazajutrz rano, po odczytaniu kartki ojca, nie próbowałaś się dowiedzieć, w którą stronę się udał po wyjściu z domu. – Nie przyszło mi to nawet na myśl – odparła Marta. – Nie chciałam nigdy wdzierać się w tajemnice ojca… Zresztą, powodem mego niepokoju nie jest sam fakt wyjazdu, lecz to, że ojciec dotąd nie wrócił… – Raz jeszcze powtarzam ci, Marto, więcej spokoju!… Opóźnienie jest bardzo nieznaczne… Zobaczysz, że dziś wieczorem, lub jutro rano powitasz ojca. W głębi duszy jednak Paulin był również bardzo zaniepokojony, więcej mu jednak dawał do myślenia tajemniczy powód wyjazdu, niż przedłużająca się nieobecność Matiasa. Obaj przyjaciele pożegnali Martę, obiecując wstąpić do niej wieczorem. Młoda dziewczyna stała na progu mieszkania dopóki nie znikli na zakręcie ulicy. Poczem trawiona jakimś smutnem przeczuciem wróciła do swego pokoju. Tego samego dnia rano podoficer Eck wraz ze swym oddziałem wrócił do Rygi. Przez czas dłuższy przebywał w północnej części Inflant, ścigając szajkę złoczyńców, napadających na wsie i dwory. Przed kilku dniami od Pejpusu aż do Parnawy śledził zbiega, który w końcu znikł mu z oczu wśród lodów zamarzłej rzeki… Czy zginął!… Było to możliwe, Eck jednak nie miał pewności zupełnej, pomimo bowiem starań najgorliwszych, policyanci nic odnaleźć nie mogli. Natychmiast po przybyciu do Rygi podoficer pośpieszył z raportem do majora Verdera. Nim się dostał przed oblicze zwierzchnika, dowiedział się o zbrodni, popełnionej w szynku „Pod złamanym hakiem”. Nikt w policyi nie podejrzywał, że Eck posiada w swych rękach klucz do rozwiązania niepokojącej wszystkich a tak zagadkowej sprawy. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić zdumienie i zadowolenie majora Verdera, gdy mu podoficer oświadczył, że pragnie poczynić ważne zeznania, odnoszące się do zabójstwa Pocha. – Czy znałeś Pocha osobiście? – Tak, panie majorze. I po raz ostatni widziałem go właśnie l3-go kwietnia, wieczorem. – Gdzie? – W szynku Kroffa. – Byłeś więc tam? – Tak, panie majorze. Wstąpiłem tam z jednym ze swych agentów, po drodze do Parnawy. – Rozmawiałeś z inkasentem? – Bardzo krótko. Najważniejsze jednak jest to, że… znam również drugiego podróżnego, posądzonego o morderstwo. – Znasz go? – Tak. I jeżeli to on istotnie popełnił zbrodnię… – Z pewnością on. Śledztwo dostarczyło dowodów niezbitych… – Otóż, panie majorze, zaraz wymienię jego nazwisko… tylko… czy pan mi zechce uwierzyć… – Uwierzę, jeżeli mnie zapewnisz. – A zatem, – odparł Eck uroczyście, – twierdzę stanowczo, że tajemniczy podróżny, z którym nie zamieniłem słowa, ale którego pomimo to poznałem doskonale, chociaż się ukrywał starannie… jest to profesor Matias Ozolin. – Matias Ozolin?!… – przerwał major zdumiony. – To być nie może!… – Mówiłem, że pan nie zechce mi wierzyć!… – powtórzył podoficer. Major powstał z krzesła i chodził po pokoju dużymi krokami, mrucząc półgłosem: – Matias Ozolin!… Matias Ozolin!… Jakto?!… Ten człowiek, szanowany powszechnie, kandydat na prezydenta Rygi, przeciwnik potężnych i bogatych Johansenów, przywódca partyi łotewskiej, miałby się splamić morderstwem nieszczęśliwego inkasenta i to dla marnych 15000 rubli!… – Jesteś pewny tego, co powiedziałeś? – zapytał nagle, zatrzymując się przed Eckiem. – Najzupełniej. – A zatem Matias Ozolin wyjeżdżał z Rygi? – Tak jest… przynajmniej na tę noc… zresztą fakt to łatwy do sprawdzenia… – Natychmiast poślę agenta do jego mieszkania… Muszę też uprzedzić bankiera Franciszka Johansena, że mam mu ważne rzeczy do zakomunikowania… Ty zaś pozostań tutaj i bądź gotowy na moje wezwanie! – Słucham pana, panie majorze… Major wydał odpowiednie rozporządzenia agentom, którzy pośpieszyli wypełnić rozkazy. W kwadrans później do kancelaryi majora wszedł bankier Franciszek Johansen, w obec którego Eck powtórzył swoje zeznanie. Można sobie wyobrazić wielką radość, jaka ogarnęła duszę mściwego bankiera. Rzecz najmniej oczekiwana, nieprawdopodobna, potworna, jak właśnie owa zbrodnia „pod złamanym hakiem” oddawała mu w ręce znienawidzonego rywala… Matias Ozolin… Matias Ozolin – zabójcą Pocha!… – A więc utrzymujesz stanowczo, że to był Matias Ozolin? – zapytał raz jeszcze major, zwracając się do Ecka. – Tak jest – powtórzył podoficer tonem pewności niezachwianej. – Lecz… jeżeli Ozolin wcale z Rygi nie wyjeżdżał? – zapytał nagle Franciszek Johansen. – Wyjeżdżał na pewno – oświadczył Eck. – Przynajmniej noc z 13-go na 14-ty kwietnia spędził poza domem… twierdzę to stanowczo,… widziałem go bowiem na własne oczy… i poznałem… – Zaczekajmy na powrót agenta, którego wysłałem do mieszkania Ozolina – dorzucił major. – Powinien wrócić za chwilę. Franciszek Johansen stanął w oknie i wyglądał na ulicę. Najsprzeczniejsze myśli tłoczyły się w jego mózgu. Pragnął gorąco, by się zeznania Ecka potwierdziły, a równocześnie coś się w jego duszy buntowało przeciwko tak potwornemu oskarżeniu. Agent powrócił i jednym tchem wyrecytował: „Matias Ozolin wyjechał z Rygi 13-go kwietnia bardzo rano i dotąd nie wrócił”. A zatem Eck miał słuszność! – Nie omyliłem się więc, panie majorze, – odezwał się podoficer z tryumfem. – Matias Ozolin wraz z Pochem wyjechali z Rygi karetką pocztową 13-go kwietnia, o świcie… Powóz się złamał około godziny siódmej wieczór… O ósmej obaj podróżni weszli do szynku „pod złamanym hakiem”, gdzie mieli zamiar przebyć do następnego rana… I jeżeli w ciągu nocy jeden z nich zamordował drugiego, to, oczywiście… mordercą jest Matias Ozolin! Franciszek Johansen wyszedł z ratusza zmieszany i uradowany zarazem. Straszliwa nowina wytrąciła go z równowagi… Matias Ozolin mordercą Pocha!… Wieść ta lotem błyskawicy rozeszła się po mieście. Szczęściem do uszu Marty nie doszła. Czuwał nad tem zacny Paulin. Wieczorem, gdy się obaj z konsulem zeszli w salonie Ozolinów, o zbrodni „pod złamanym hakiem” zamilczeli zupełnie… Zresztą, oskarżenie, rzucone na Ozolina, nie przeraziło ich bynajmnej… Wzruszyli tylko ramionami, tak się im to wydało nieprawdopodobnem. Druty telegraficzne rozniosły tę wiadomość sensacyjną do miast okolicznych. Zarządy policyjne wydały rozkaz niezwłocznego aresztowania Matiasa Ozolina. W Dorpacie jednym z pierwszych, którzy się o tym rozporządzeniu władzy dowiedział był Karol Johansen. Dlatego szukał sprzeczki z Janem i rzucił mu w twarz te okrutne słowa: „Nikt się nie pojedynkuje z synem mordercy”! ----